wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Reindeer (by Platypus)
Reindeer is an IceWing with silvery blue scales, dark navy eyes, and some long, ugly scars on his underbelly caused by a certain other dragon. He ran away from his family, and kingdom, at a young age after saving a MudWing's life during the war. He now lives with said MudWing in the southern part of the Sky Kingdom, close to Eagle's mountain and Platypus's river. Backstory Reindeer grew up as the son of a minor noble in the IceWings' First Circle, along with his older brother, Icewolf. He quickly learned the ways of his tribe and knew his place - but while his brother was strong and brave, Reindeer was the exact opposite, often resulting in his father's disappointment and his brother's bullying. At the age of four, Reindeer joined a group of other IceWing soldiers for a battle in the Mud Kingdom. Albeit very reluctant, he managed to be only moments away from killing a MudWing - but before he could get it over with, he found both his tribe and the other MudWings attacked by lethally accurate spears. Without hesitating, Reindeer fled with the MudWing, and when they returned, they found everyone dead - including all of the MudWing's sibs. The MudWing stormed off, unable to take it, Reindeer following close behind. When he caught up with the other dragonet, the two of them met Everseer... a NightWing dragonet who revealed to have been the one to kill everyone else by means of animus magic. He attacked the MudWing as well, but Reindeer rushed between them to defend the dragon he'd already saved once that day, resulting in some ugly wounds caused by Everseer's claws. When Reindeer woke up again after having been unconscious for who knew how long, the MudWing was by his side. He introduced himself as Truffle, and told him how the NightWing had basically left him for dead - but a SkyWing prince had found and saved him. Reindeer then swore to protect his new companion from whatever the future had in store for them, and decided to stay with him in a forest close to Eagle's mountain. After all, with what had happened, there was no way he could have returned to his kingdom. It was better for everyone if his tribe and family just assumed him to have died with everyone else. Personality What Reindeer lacks in strength and self-esteem, he makes up for with caution and loyalty. He knows his (many, or so he insists) weaknesses, and has perfected his skill of sensing (and staying away from) danger. He is on high alert at all times, and will do everything in his power to protect those he cares about. In spite of being in the IceWings' First Circle, he has long learned that lowborn dragons like Truffle can still be much better company than most members from his tribe. Still, and against all complaints from especially Platypus, he has a habit of being unnecessarily formal and inferior when talking to royalty. Even Eagle, whom he has long since sworn utmost loyalty to, tells him to tone it down at times. It's not like he has bad intentions, though - Reindeer just doesn't see himself as anyone worth thinking about (thank his brother for that), especially compared to the prince that had saved his life. There is one dragon he will speak up against, though - Everseer. Reindeer hates him more than anyone else, and by the three moons, he cannot possibly understand why Eagle tolerates him and even tries to mediate between the two of them. In his opinion, Everseer is a danger to all of Pyrrhia (and Truffle); and the NightWing makes it even worse by deliberately reminding Reindeer of his powers and the many things the IceWing hates himself for. Thinking about it, this guy just really, really needs a hug. Anyone? Gallery Reindeer.png|Reference Reindeer by Seashell.png|Ref by Seashell Reindeer by Brisingr.png|By BrisingrWolf the SkyWing :3 Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:Dragonets Category:Characters